Life of a innocent girl
by ShiroSuki
Summary: Both of her parents are one of the famous musician and singer around the globe not to mention that they are married. They are the most rare and admiring couple that hardly can be found but all of a sudden, one of them filed for divorce. So,what will happen to that poor 4 years old Shirosuki Aiko who is suffering for 11 years because of her parents. What will her music tell us about
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tokyo is the main city in Japan. Everyone around Japan hope that they get to attend high school there. Shirosuki Aiko, who lives in Osaka, has made it to the Music Academy in Tokyo. She has always dreamt about playing in an orchestra. If she is lucky, she even wanted to be a conductor too. So, she study hard since very young. Her father, Shirosuki Shinjou, is a famous musician that performs around the world and her mother, Akijou Sakura is a very popular singer around the world, but right after Aiko turns 4 years old, her parents filed for divorce because they see each other as a competitor more than lovers.

Aiko has a rough childhood. Even when her parents have divorce, both of their pressure Aiko about succeeds their music company is very high. They try to convince Aiko to live with one of them but it failed. Aiko moved out to her grandfather's villa. Since that day her parents filed for divorce, Aiko has never attended school. She locked herself in a room and only plays her instruments from day to-night. She only comes out to eat her meals and goes back to her room and continues her practice. It has become her routine for 11 years. For 11 years she did not see her father or mother. Not even a word to them.

One day after that atrocious 11 years, she is finally ready to face her parents. Aiko wants them to want her back, by doing that, she needs to show them how well she can do. Well, not just that, she too wants to experience a life of a high school girl falling in love and all so she applied for a school. That school is a music school. it is the most famous around Japan.

Since this is her first time enrolling in to a school, she does not have the confidence on whether she will be accepted by the music school or not. Everything will be decide on tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Aiko's grandmother went to Aiko room but did not see her. She quickly called the maid who is in charge of her. 'Did you see Aiko?' she asked. 'No, since this morning, I was standing here. I did not left. I tried to tell her it is time for breakfast but she did not reply me.' The maid said. Grandmother quickly ran into the dining hall, wanted to tell her husband what had happen. But then, she saw her husband talking to Aiko. Aiko was very unusually cheerful today. It has been a very long time or it is the first time that she smiles after the divorce. Her grandmother walks in.

'Ohayo! Oba-sama. It is been a long time I have ate breakfast with oba-sama and oji-sama!' said Aiko with a huge smile. 'Wah! It is sure long time. Come lets us eat breakfast.' Grandmother answered. They start off with slice bread and some mushroom soup. 'Oba-sama, can you help me with something?' ask Aiko. She can see that Aiko is very serious. 'Okay, I will try my best for you.'

'I hope that I am not asking too much but can you please contact my parents? Please invite their present family to if they have. I want to speak to them and please call a lawyer for me." Aiko said. 'What is wrong dear? Why do you need my lawyer?' her grandmother sounded worried. 'It is nothing, oba-sama, you can come in and seat beside me if you want to know what will happen and give me support too.' Aiko said.

'Okay, then, I will see what the situation is. But are you sure that you are ready to meet them?' ask grandmother. 'Oh please! Oba-sama, they are just my parents, not monsters. Sooner or later I will also need to talk to them and get on with my life. By the way, it is almost time for my debut to! I do hope that I will be submitted at the Music Academy. I just received a letter that they wanted me to attend their school and about the family meeting, please tell them to come tomorrow. We will have breakfast together… no, we should do it tonight! Tell them to come tonight, I will ask the chef to prepare some good recipes for dinner and desert. Man! I cannot wait until tonight! I am so looking forward to them. I am sure we will be like strangers; but when that happens, I am sure oba-sama will start the conversation somehow. And the meeting will be held in my music room. Is that okay for you oba-sama?' said Aiko. Grandmother looked so worried about Aiko but she cannot do anything about it. She just nodded and they continue their breakfast. After breakfast, Aiko went back to her room and keep practicing her instruments. She did not go out of her room until her first guest arrived.

The maid call out, 'Aiko-sama, your guest has arrived.'

'Okay, tell them to wait in the living hall. I will be coming soon.' Aiko said and quickly get ready. She opens her cupboard and picked her favourite. Although she does not left her room, her grandmother has sent her a designer, hair stylist and teacher to keep up with her study. Aiko result is very good. Not to mention her music, she can play diploma scores and has ace it.

She went out to the room and straight to the living hall. The guest looked unfamiliar. She expects her first guest was her father but it doesn't seem like it. 'Kombawa, you are?' ask Aiko. 'Oh, I am Namikaze Shinichi. Are you Aiko-chan?' asked Shinichi. 'Yup! Nice to meet you! Shinichi-kun; let's wait others.' Then more and more guest arrived. Then she saw a person a thinks that it is her mother. 'Kombawa, are you Oka-sama?' asked Aiko. The woman did not say anything and straight hugged her tightly. She felt something dripping wet on her shoulder. Aiko felt shocked and then anger for a few second. It even made Aiko's grandmother cried. Then slowly, Aiko raise her hand and hugged back the woman which she thinks it is her mother. Apart of Aiko wanted this moment to last longer but a small child suddenly separated them and said 'Mama, why are you hugging this stranger? And why are you crying?' then the child suddenly glare at me and continued 'You! How dare you make my mama cry! Butler! Why are we in this horrible place?!'

Then, Aiko took a step back filling like she is going to explode because of that stupid child and wanted to slap him. But luckily, her grandmother stepped by her side and touches her shoulder. 'Kombawa, Sakura-san. It is been a long time. Glad you have come.'

'Kombawa, oka-sama. It really is a long time. How are you Aiko-chan? Do you miss me? Or do you even remember me?' Sakura asked. 'I am okay. To be honest, I don't remember yours and oto-sama's face after 5 month after filed for divorce. So, it seems like you are very happy with your current family.' Aiko said; without showing any impression for forgiveness.

Sakura reply, 'About that let us introduce to each other. First...' then Aiko cut her off. 'Wait, lets us wait for oto-sama. So we do not need to repeat our self.' then the door open. 'Speaking of the devil' Shinjou and his family came in. He ran straight to Aiko and hugged her. 'Aiko, I miss you so much! You should have called me earlier!'

Aiko hugged back and push away. She hated the hugging moment and crying moment. This kind of moment to Aiko felt stupid, hideous and pointless. Aiko started, 'Kombawa, oto-sama.' Then Aiko bow a little to her father's current wife. 'So, let us introduce our self. Let's start with oto-sama's side.' Shinjou start, 'Kombawa, I am Shirosuki Shinjou. My wife, Karen. Eldest son, Shirosuki Hiraishi, 17 years old, then, Shirosuki Kyousuke, 16 and the last are Shirosuki Haruka, 15.'

'Heh... You even got 3 sons elder than Aiko. No wonder' Sakura said but Aiko cut in again. 'Oka-sama, I am sure I asked you guys to introduce yourself. Not making comment on others. And let me say this to you guys before you continue. Don't underestimate me and don't waste my time.' Sakura kind of shocked that Aiko has changed so much. 'Sorry, I am Akijou Sakura. My husband, Namikaze Minato. My eldest son, Namikaze Shinich,17 years old and my younger son Namikaze Kaito, 5 years old.

Now is Aiko turn, 'My name is Shirosuki Aiko. I am not aware that I have this much brothers. Please take care of me. So, lets us continue. We will eat dinner first.' Then they went in the dining room together. The dining table is perfectly fit everyone in. Aiko sit at the end of the table between her parents. The dinner was silent and a lot of whispers going on.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as they finish, Aiko called a maid and tell them to get ready the desert in her room. 'Come, lets us go in my room, but only oka-sama and her husband; oto-sama and his wife. Shinichi-kun and Hiraishi-kun are well welcome. For others, please wait in the guest room.' Then the get up and leave the others behind. Aiko lead her way with her grandmother.

Aiko's room was big. When they enter, they look shock, even for her grandmother. Her grandmother whisper to her while walking inside her room, 'I didn't know that you so many books, disks, what a huge music player and must importantly, so many musical instruments.' Aiko turn toward her and give her a huge smile. 'Thanks to you, I get to learn so many instruments and you can tell you that I didn't waste any of my time.' Aiko lead them to sit a round table. In her room, there was not much chairs. So, some stand.

Sakura start, 'Aiko, I am happy that you call use to have a dinner together but what is this?' Aiko answer, 'Please be patient. There is still short of one person.' Straight away, her grandmother knows what Aiko was trying to do. Then, they heard a few knock on the door. The maid steps in. 'Aiko-sama, do you want the dessert to be served now?' Aiko nodded and the maid continued, 'Kaname-sama has arrived.'

'Bring him in! I cannot wait to let him know that I got a big family.' said Aiko. Kaname come in. He bow to Aiko's parents and greet her grandmother. 'Kombawa, I am Kuran Kaname; Aiko's lawyer.' Aiko's parents look shock.

'Okay, let's start. Oka-sama and oto-sama, do you remember that you say that one day that you are going to let me be your heiress?' they nodded. She continues, 'Now, I am ready to be your heiress. If you think that I am not qualified to be, let's have a battle with your current heiress. I am sure they too are very worthy to be my opponent.'

Then Sakura look at Shinichi and nodded. 'Are you sure Aiko? You are just 15 years old. And you think that you can win against Shinichi? How about you, Hiraishi?' ' I do remember that we said something like that.' Shinjou answer, 'Are you sure Aiko? I am just scared that you will losses. Okay what about we make it fair? The opponent have to play their best song but in a same instrument. So?'

Aiko smiled, almost laugh out loud. It seems like both of them are underestimating her. She wanted to smack their face for underestimating her. She knows that she needs to keep her cool. Then the lawyer said, 'Okay, let's us start. Gentlemen, please choose your instrument. First round will be Hiraishi and Aiko. And if Aiko wins, Aiko will be the heiress for Shirosuki Music Industry and of cause, Akijou Music Academy too. Do you agree, Shirosuki-san, Akijou-san? If yes, please put your signature here. They signed it.

Hiraishi walked around the room. Then he stopped. He picked up a violin and said 'If I win, I want this violin to be mine; deal?' Kaname nodded without asking Aiko. Hiraishi play first. He tuned the violin. 'The song that I am going to play is "Bumble Bee".' Then he played.

He only wrong 2 times and a slightly of tuned. He finishes and everyone clapped. Then now is Aiko turn. 'I am also playing the same thing as Nii-sama.' She took the violin and started playing. The difference between her playing and Hiraishi playing was that she has played everything correctly and did not go off-tuned.

She finished. Everyone in the room except her lawyer was shock at how she play. They all clapped their hand. Kaname said, 'So, Shirosuki-san, do you admit defeat?' Hiraishi wanted to say but his father already answered. 'Yes indeed. By the way, Aiko, do you learn these entire instruments?' Aiko pretend to not heard what he said and said 'Next!'

This time, Shinichi sat on the grand piano. Then he asked, 'Do you have another piano? We can compete through a duet.'

'Sure good idea, service!' a butler entered. Please bring the grand piano from next door. Some butlers came in and move it side by side. 'Can you play the Chopin's duet?' Hiraishi asked. 'You can be the first pianist' Aiko said. 'My pleasure' he smirk.

They played. The competition is very intense. But in the end, Shinichi end up with one mistake and Aiko got all nicely done.

'Looks like I will have Aiko to be my heiress.' said her father. 'Me too. Since she really have the scales to win Shinichi...' said her mother/

Both of her parents sign the contract of making her the heiress of the Shirosuki and Namikaze company. Now is left to Aiko to her to decide which company she wants. 'That is all for today; and not to forget, I might be attending the Music Academy. Looking forward to meet all my brothers there' said Aiko. Both of them did not say anything. The said their farewell to Aiko and her grandmother and they left.

'Aiko-chan, I didn't know that you can play the piano… not only that but violin so well? When do you even buy that? I don't remember you asking any money to buy that instrument?' said grandmother.

'Actually, I kind of ask Kaname-kun to hack one of their bank account and took some money from it to buy all these instruments.' answered Aiko.

'How could you do that? If you had ask me about it, I would give you and more than these if you like.' said grandmother.

'It is getting late, oba-sama. You should go to sleep. I will send Kaname-kun out after we discuss something; and one more thing. Oba-sama should look forward for tomorrow because, if we are lucky, we should be receiving a letter from the Music Academy. Good night.' Aiko said.

Her grandmother just stared at her for a while. She nodded and left Aiko and her lawyer. 'Well, when that is done. You should be proud of yourself by winning the competition so easily. I am sure they are scolding their son now. Just chill lax and I am sure your letter will be arriving at tomorrow first thing in the morning. We will discuss other matter afterwards. You should rest now.' Kaname said while packing his things.

'Well, at least I know that I didn't waste my effort for practicing all the pieces from day and night. I am also kind of tired.' Aiko said while yawning.

'Well, you better do get some rest now. I am very sure that the letter will arrive tomorrow. I already have the maid to prepare your school uniform. Now, all you need is a good night sleep and I am sure that the letter will surprise your grandmother.' said Kaname. He made her a bow and retire'

'Lets hope the letter does arrive tomorrow. This will be my first time attending a school in my whole life...' Aiko mumbled then she went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

31'Well, what are you waiting for? Open up! Hurry!' Aiko's grandmother said. She was very desperate to see what is in the letter.

_Dear Shirosuki Aiko:_

_My greetings, I am very happy to welcome you to my school of music. I am sure you will fit right in just well. I am looking forward to meet you. -the Principle (Sousuke Aki)_

'Well, looks like I will be going to school starting today...' Aiko said but she still cannot believe that she actually have enrolled in to that school.

'That is good news! I am so happy for you. It's time to go out to the real world and have some friends. A life out from this house!' Grandmother reply with joy and happiness.

'Yes... yes... Well then, you should let me get ready for school. I will meet you downstairs for breakfast.' As she got out of the bed While her grandmother walks out of the room to let her clean herself. As everyone is out from her room, including her maids and butlers, she shut the door behind her. She turns around and stare at her uniform, her white and black uniform which is hanging beside a huge mirror beside her window. She kept thinking that is this the wrong choice? should I have not met with my parents at all? or should I have just stay what she has done for the past 11 years.

After she finished, she went down to the dining room. 'Please get me a slice of bread and a cup of black coffee please. Then please help me to pack my violin.' Aiko ordered one of her butler. 'Good morning grandfather.' He just nodded and continue his newspaper on his usual place, the most the end of the table. 'and good morning grandmother. So, what are you having for your breakfast?' She, too sit at her usual place which is beside her husband. Aiko takes her sit near them.

'Good Morning. My.. you look gorgeous in those uniform. Lets eat', she replies and take another bite on her bread. After they had finished, Aiko is ready to get going. 'I will be going now, I will be back when school finish.' she went over to give her grandparent a kiss on their cheek and then she went out.

There is a car ready for her outside. A butler opens the door for her and she found that Kaname is inside the car. 'Good morning, Aiko-san.' Aiko nodded and off they go.

'Do you want me to follow you in to see the principle?' Kaname asked. 'No. That's is no need for that. I can do it myself.' she looks out the window. It really has been a very long time since she has been out from that huge house. She is feeling kind of nervous and excited at the same time.

After 15 minutes drive, they finally reach the school. 'If there is anything that you need my help, please do call me.' Kaname said as Aiko get down from the car. A butler pass her violin to her and bit her goodbye. She walks to the front gate entrance. The school is very, very huge. She walks in slowly while she is observing the people, the trees, and mostly the school life of a 15 year old. She is not paying any attention on where she was walking, suddenly, she bumped into someone.

'I am so sorry.. I didn't see you coming at all..' Aiko apologized.

'Oh no, it's okay.' That guy said.

'By the way, can i ask you something?

'Sure'

'Where is all the students? I don't see them at all.' Aiko looks around her and found out only a few student was in the entrance including her.

'Oh, is this your first day here? It seem like it. Well, the classes starts on 7:25 am. now is about 8:45 already so, everyone is in the class studying now.' the guy said while observing her. 'So, are you looking for the principle? If you are, you need to walk straight then go to the 1st floor then turn right and you will meet the principle's office.' the guy said.

'Thank you' she make a bow and continue walking. She follows his direction and found herself at the principle office door. She knocks then enters.

'Good morning, principle, I am Shirosuki Aiko. Nice to meet you.' Aiko greets but she haven't got a good look how is the principle looks like because he was standing near the window and was staring outside the beautiful view of a garden.

The principle turns around. 'Hi Shirosuki-san, please come and sit down.' As Aiko settle down her things and seat down, the principle begin to explain how does the school works.

'How are you by the way, although you will only be studying for 2 month then it will be school holiday again, anyhow I would like to explain how does the school works since this is your first time. The school starts on 7:25 am, then you will enter you classroom to get your attendance then the class will starts, recess time is 10:00. All the students are give half an hour for recess. After that, the classes continues till 2:15. Then it will be a 2nd recess. If you did join some extra club or any other activity, the activity starts on 3:30 to 5 pm. It's okay if you don't want to join. Do you understand so far? the principle ask. She nods

'I just want to inform you one more thing, although this school is a music school, there is a few block for those 'ordinary' student who doesn't take music but they have very good grades. As for music student, their uniform will be a black shirt and a white skirt for girl and white pants for guys. For the non-musician, they wear the opposite, which is white shirt black bottom.' then the principle offer her a cup of tea to drink.

'So, for today, you will be attending your class as usual, after that, maybe somewhere after school, i will ask one of the student- council to bring you around the school. Your class is kind of special, it does not have any age limit to this class. This class is for the student who is better then the others and above school levels. All the teacher who teaches this class are specially invited them from around the world to teach you guys. Since your lawyer said that you have done your grade 8. So, I have put you in that class.' he help Aiko to carry her violin out as Aiko follow behind him.

He toward another block of building which is linked through the one before, make a few turn and that is her class. 'Please wait here.' he gave her back her violin.

He entered and close behind him. Aiko stand beside the door waiting to be called in. She is so nervous. She could even felt her hand was all sweaty.

'Now everyone please keep quiet. There is a new student joining you'll so please kindly help her and be nice to her.' the principle said. 'Shirosuki-san, ahh... Aiko-san please enter.'

Suddenly Aiko fells she wants to faint. She has not fill this nervous before but then she realize something. Why did the principle called her Aiko instead of Shirosuki? She walks in the classroom.

'Aiko-san, please introduce yourself' there the principle called her Aiko again. She keeps wondering why. As she held her head where everyone could see her. She realizes why did the principle did that. The reason is one of her brother who shares the same surname is in her class, Shirosuki Kyousuke.

'Good morning everyone, I am Shirosuki Aiko. Nice to meet you all and please take care of me' Aiko said with all the courage that she had left. Then there goes the whisper around. 'Did she said Shirosuki?','I didn't know Kyousuke has a sister' and 'or maybe her cousin?'

'Silence! Now, Hino-san, please show her around during the recess time or after school. Aiko-san, please sit there new the window back of the class. That's all for today, I will let your teacher continue the class.

Aiko took her violin and walk to her place and sit down. The class begins. Finally, the life of a high school girl begins.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After the principal had leave the class, the teacher continues to teach. He is teaching about history of Mozart. Aiko is very interested in the subject. To be able to learn something in a classroom, that was what Aiko is dreaming about all these years. The class last about 2 1/2 hours. When the school bells ring, the class ended. A student who seat a few seats next to Aiko which she believes that he is the class monitor, stands up and greets the teacher, 'Class stand, bow!'

'Okay class, I will see you next week. And one more thing, I know that all of you is very interested of the new student, but please give her some space as this is her first day at school. Last but not least, Aiko-san, welcome aboard.' the teacher said then he went out.

After the teacher left the class, not even one minute, every students in the class came rushing to Aiko's sit.

'Hey, Aiko-san, I am Aki,' one student said,

'And I am Miko, please to meet you.' the other one said.

Then there is more people who wants to introduce themselves to Aiko but then Kahoko interrupt, 'That's all for now people, Aiko-san need to eat, you can ask her anything after she finishes her breakfast. I will be bring her to the cafeteria. So see you guys later.' Then everyone shouted 'EHHH! NOT FAIR!' then Kahoko pulls Aiko out from the crowd and move toward the corridor.

'So, how was the class just now?' Kahoko ask.

'It's great!' Aiko replied while observing the people around her.

'Opps, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hino Kahoko. I am 15 years old this year and I am major in violin.' she then turn into another corridor and to the stairs.

'Wow! That is great. I still have no idea on what instruments I am major with.' Aiko said while following closely behind her back.

'What? Are you serious? I mean, you enrolled into this school without knowing what instruments you are major in? Not to mention, you are in the best class too. Did the principal know?' Kahoko ask with real surprised because according to Kahoko, the principal is a very strict man. He doesn't shows anyone his soft side. For example, there was one case, almost the same as Aiko, it just happened about a few days ago, a student wants to enrolled in to the music department from another school. She know what she want to be. She wants to be a composer. She went in to the principal office to do her interview with him. But sadly, she didn't get the place in the music department because the principal said that it is almost end of the year and ask her to come again the following year. So, she is still wondering that how Aiko get to pull this off when she don't even know what she wants to be in the near future.

'Well, I think my lawyer did tell him... Anyways, my goal here is just to experience a high school life.' Aiko answers as they had reach the cafeteria.

Kahoko guess that Aiko can enrolled into this school is because she has some connection to the Shirosuki's bloodline. She decided to leave that topic for now. 'Aiko-san, what food you like to eat?'

Aiko looks at the menu. The food in the menu is interesting but she likes to eats healthy breakfast, so she chooses egg salad for breakfast and Kahoko chooses a onigiri. After they got their food, they move to one table near the entrance to eat their meal.

As more and more student fill up the cafeteria, many of them are staring at Aiko's direction. They are whispering about themselves, 'Hey, I heard that that is the new student. Her name was Shirosuki... something. Is she Kyousuke-sama's sister or maybe cousin sister?' one said.

Then the other replies, 'She couldn't be Kyousuke-sama's sister... They don't look a like. But to imagine that she got a place in the special class and not to mention, same class with Kyousuke-sama's class. That was what I ever dream of.'

Aiko heard their conversation and ask Kahoko, 'Is Kyousuke-san very popular in this school?' She starting to eat her salad.

'Well yes, he is superb handsome and a genius. He has good grades and not to mention, he is one of the reason why girls are coming to this school.' taking another bite on the onigiri.

'Ohh...' Aiko took another bite. "So Kahoko-san is also a fan of Kyousuke.. She even blushes when she is talking to him." She talks to herself.

And all of a sudden, the girls near the entrance squeals. "Kyousuke-sama!"

Kyousuke enters the cafeteria and then looks around ans spotted Aiko. He walk straight toward her. "Hey ladies, care that I interrupt? I would like to borrow Aiko for a while... or Kahoko-san, I help you to show Aiko around?" with a lady killer smile that makes Kahoko blushed so hard.

'Sure, Kyousuke-san... Anything for you' Kahoko replied while keep staring at Kyousuke.

'Well then shall we?'

Aiko nodded and waited at the entrance as Kyousuke help her to put her empty bowl into the basin.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Both of them exit the cafeteria and many of the girls there are squalling over Kyousuke. "Kyousuke-sama!" He wave at them as he walk pass them.

'You seriously have so many fans. Is that even normal for a high schooler to have fans?', Aiko asks him. She keeps observing the students there.

'It's normal for me', he smiled at her. He then turn to another block of building, 'This is block is specially for music's student because all the room here are soundproof and every room have a grand piano inside.', As they walk through the first floor, Aiko keeps on peeking into the rooms at there. Then she saw a guy there practicing his violin with full concentration and emotion but then, he faces his back to the door's window, so, she asks Kyousuke, ' Who is that guy?'

'Why are you interested in him?', Kyousuke tease. She ignore what he said and walk forward without saying anything further. 'Come on Aiko, I am just joking.' Aiko keeps walking toward to the exit of the corridor. Then, all of the sudden, Kyousuke grabs Aiko's wrists and pull toward himself. He stares deep into her eyes. 'I am sorry. I don't meant what I said just now. So plea.. ', before he can finish his sentence, a group of girl's scream distracted them. As the girls saw the full picture of what is happening, a girl quickly went over to Aiko and Kyousuke's side. Then the girl snatches Aiko's hand that even make Aiko screech.

'What do you think you are doing? Trying to keep Kyousuke-sama all to yourself?' the girl who is holding Aiko's hand says. Aiko tries to shake her hand off hers' but failed. 'Hey, have you seen this girl before' the girl said.

'Now that you mentioned it, no, I have not seen her before.' , one of her friends replys.

'So, it seems like you don't know the rules here huh?', the girl continue.

Then, Kyousuke tries to stop that group of girls. 'Hey girls, you should let her hand off before something happens.' He tried to help Aiko by removing the girl's hand from Aiko. As he was moving toward them, another two girls stopped him. 'You just stay here Kyousuke-sama, we are going to help you to get rid of this newbie.'

'It is not what you think! ', Kyousuke argued. He tried to move closer to Aiko but the two girls still did not let him pass through. Then luckily, someone came as he heard an argument. 'What do you guys think you are doing here? Can't you see that the sign says "keep quiet"? and you girl, what are you doing with that girls hand?' that guy said. The girl quickly let go of Aiko's wrist. 'Let's go girls' the girl said. Then, she and her friends bow at the guy and exit the corridor.

Kyousuke moves toward Aiko and whisper to her, 'Everything is okay now since he is here.' Aiko kept wondering, who is this guy? When the girls so him, they went white and ran off so quickly.

'Care to introduce us, Shirosuki-kun?', that guy said while observing Aiko.

Kyousuke bow to him, 'Good morning Aoi-sensei, this is Shirosuki Aiko. She is in the same class as me and today is her first day to school. Aiko, this is Aoi-sensei. He is our medical teacher and a very, very scary one.' Aiko stares at him and gave him a look, "what do you meant by that?"

'Ahh… A new student. Rare. Very rare indeed. And I have realised that both of your family's name is Shirosuki. Are you guys related?', Aoi ask and still observing Aiko.

Kyousuke have no idea how to answer Aoi's question. He sends a signal to Aiko that he don't know what to reply.

'No. ofcause not. We just happen to have the same family name. That's all. Today is our first time we meet.' Aiko blurt out.

'Ahh... So no connection at all?' Aoi still very curious.

'Nope, not at all.' Aiko ensure him.

'Okay then. I should get going and if those girls still continue to disturb you, feel free to come and see me.' Aoi said. Then he pull Kyousuke to one side and whispers to him, 'Be nice to her' Then he walks back to the infirmary room.

'Ok, let's go to my room at the highest floor so that we can discuss our situation.' , again, Kyousuke leads the way to his room.

'What? What do you mean your room?' Aiko follow closely.

'As just as it sounds, my room. I specially ask for a room that only me and the principal can excess. ' They climb the second floor.

'I mean like, why do you even need one? We usually come to school to study, then go home after that right?' Aiko is still unsure about a high school lifestyle.

'Yupe. You are right.'

'Then what's the room for? You practically spending your time in the class.' Aiko still cannot get his situation.

'Well, since this is your first day here, let me tell you my routine. I normally doesn't attend classes or you can say barely and I too can't skip school. So, I have ask the principal to give me a room so that I can do my things in there without disturbances. Next, sometimes, I got carried away on practicing piano and forgot about the time so, I sometimes sleeps in the school.' he said as he reach the 4th floor.

'Then does your parents know this?' Aiko did not think that he too is very obsess in practicing his piano till he had no track of the time.

'Well, I think they know... Oh, for your information, I have a condominium of my own. I don't stay with my parents... or I should say, they stay with me because they always move around between the countries with my two brothers. ' and finally, they reach his room.

'Then why are you not with them instead of staying in this school, you can experience something more than a life like this..' Kyousuke took out his key to unlock the door.

The room is quite huge. It has a single person bed, a table to study, a bathroom, a place for television and a place for his grand piano. It is just like a small apartment without a kitchen.

'Practically, the reason that I didn't join them is maybe the same reason why you enter the school..' Kyousuke leads Aiko to a sofa.

'Like me? You want to prove that you can take over your father's music company?' Aiko ask.

'Nah... That's to much work to do. I will leave all the hard work to aniki. My reason of coming to school is to experience a high school life.' They both set down side by side.

'I really don't get you. You said that you want to experience a high school life but you are not attending classes barely goes out from this room.' Aiko said. She observed the room and she found out that the room has nothing except all the furnitures and his instrument. She felt like this room is like her own bedroom. There are nothing but furnitures and instruments.

'Whatever' he replies.

'What do you mean whatever!' Aiko is getting frustrated. 'Fine, I don't care about what you did during the past time. Now that I am here, you must attend every single class with me and not to skip any of it.'

Kyousuke is surprise that Aiko cares for him. 'Why do you even care? It's not like you need me or something.' he argued.

Then, Aiko's cheeks turn slightly red. She looks down on the floor and said softly, 'I don't know why that I care but I need you...'

'I can't hear what you just said' he moves closer to her to try hear her clearly.

Aiko summons all her courage and said it again. She look up but then, she closes her eyes as she said it. 'I need you.' As she opens her eyes, she found out that Kyousuke is very close to her. Very, very close that she can feels his breath on her face.

Aiko did not know what to do. So she closes back her eyes and hope he will back off. Then she heard Kyousuke whisper, 'Okay'.

After Kyousuke whispers to her, he gave a small kiss on her left cheek. He saw Aiko turn extremely red that make him chuckles. He did not know how Aiko can get him in to this. Is it because her dark brown eyes are attracted to him? He has no idea. But one thing for sure is that he knows that he himself have fallen for this girl.


End file.
